an answer
by Tea Pocchi
Summary: Sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui Gareki. Warning! semi-OOC, Shounen-Ai, dan sebagainya. RnR?


_Karneval © Touya Mikanagi_

 _a Fan Fiction by Tea Pocchi_

" _an answer"_

 _ **Warning!**_ Fanfiksi ini mengandung konten _**Boy's Love**_ di dalamnya, jangan terpaku hanya pada satu genre, karena genrenya **bukan** hanya family, tapi juga _**bromance**_ :v

 **A/N:** Bahagianya bisa ngetik fanfik selancar ini TwT)/ tapi kenapa imajinasi selalu hadir saat sedang UAS? Orz, ini ngetik fanfiknya di LINE loh, jadi saya pinjam ponsel teman buat ngetik fanfik saya trus saya kirim deh ke akun saya. Dan setelah mengalami masa copy-paste, lalu edit, dan finalnya saya publish fik ini. HEYAAAAA AKHIRNYA BISA MASUK FANDOM INI HWHHWHWHW /abaikan.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca! :*

.

.

.

Gareki bukanlah orang yang pandai bersosialisasi, namun bukan berarti ia tak ingin bersosialisasi. Ia ingin mendapatkan teman, sangat ingin. Namun egonya selalu berkata lain, Gareki yang pada dasarnya memang cuek membuat beberapa orang yang ingin mendekat dengannya, mengurungkan niatnya. Entahlah, mungkin bagi mereka Gareki itu dingin?

Oh, tidak.

Gareki bisa apa? Memaksa mereka untuk mau berteman dengannya, anak yatim piatu yang pekerjaan sehari-harinya sebagai seorang pencuri demi sesuap nasi? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Gareki cukup tahu diri, kok.

"Gareki?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Gareki dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Nai," ucapnya ketika mendapati pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan meja Gareki. "ada apa?" tanya Gareki.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu kepadamu," sahut Nai yang kini sudah menyamankan bokongnya di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Dengan kedua tangan memangku dagu di atas meja, ia melemparkan tatapan hangat ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, "kau kenapa?"

Gareki tak menjawab pertanyaan Nai. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Gareki mendongakkan wajahnya, mencoba menatap Nai yang ikut terdiam sejak tadi.

Iris _shappire_ bertemu dengan iris _ruby_. Cukup lama, hingga pada akhirnya si pemilik _shappire_ menyerah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca jendela, kemudian berdecih.

"Apa maumu, Nai?"

"Sejak tadi aku memperhatikanmu, kau hanya melamun, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Gareki?"

"Tidak ada." sahut Gareki ketus.

"Benarkah?" tanya pemuda setengah _Niji_ memastikan.

"Apa raut wajahku meragukanmu, Nai?" Gareki balik bertanya, mendengus. Sedikit kesal karena Nai selalu mengusiknya.

"Aku rasa begitu," Nai menempelkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari di dagu, memasang pose berpikir.

"Hah, terserah." Gareki menutup bukunya, beranjak dari posisi duduknya, hendak kembali ke kamar.

"Kau itu suka sekali mengusik hidupku, ya?" kata Gareki, sebelum ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Nai yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Eh?" Nai mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Tunggu, apa ia salah bicara? Apa perkataannya menyinggung Gareki?

" _Chotto_ , Gareki, aku-" Nai berniat untuk mengejar Gareki, berusaha untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Namun Gareki sudah menghilang, membuat raut wajah Nai seketika berubah menjadi sedih. Demi Tuhan, Gareki kenapa? Nai tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Nai, bisa bantu aku mempersiapkan makan malam?" tanya seorang gadis di balik _counter_ , mengintrupsi Nai dari lamunannya.

Nai mengangguk, "Tentu, Tsukumo-chan."

.

.

.

Gareki menatap ke arah langit sore dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalnya. Ya, saat ini ia sedang berada di pantai yang letaknya tak jauh dari kapal. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Ia menghela napas berat, apa-apaan sikapnya tadi? Sangat kekanakan, terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang ngambek kepada pacarnya.

Nai 'kan hanya bertanya. Apa itu salah?

Setelah ini Nai pasti tak akan mengajaknya bicara. Mereka 'kan satu kamar.

"Tch, kau ini kenapa, Gareki!" umpatnya kepada diri sendiri sembari mengacak helaian hitamnya frustasi.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu eh, Gareki?"

Gareki mendongakkan wajahnya ketika sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Hirato-san?"

.

.

.

"Nai, coba cicipi sup labu buatanku dan tolong beritahu aku apa yang kurang." ucap Tsukumo, gadis bersurai _blonde twintail_ memecah keheningan di dapur sore itu.

"Nai?" panggil Tsukumo lagi.

"..."

Petarung kapal kedua itu menghentikan aktivitas mengiris daun bawangnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Nai yang sedang melamun di depan _wash basin_. Ditepuknya pelan bahu pemuda itu.

"Nai, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Tsukumo khawatir.

Nai menundukkan wajahnya. " _Ne_ , Tsukumo-chan... menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Gareki terhadapku? Maksudku, apakah aku ini benar-benar menyebalkan?"

"Eh?" Tsukumo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan Nai.

"Yah, aku hanya merasa kalau sejak awal aku hanya menyusahkan Gareki saja. Dia begitu baik padaku, tapi yang kulakukan hanyalah membuatnya jengkel,"

Mendengar hal itu, Tsukumo tersenyum kecil. Iris _violet_ nya menatap Nai dengan lembut. "Itu semua tidaklah benar, Nai. Gareki sama sekali tak merasa terbebani olehmu. Kalau pun memang benar begitu, Gareki pasti sudah pergi meninggalkanmu—maksudku kita."

"Sejak pagi tadi, yang Gareki lakukan hanyalah melamun, sepertinya ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya." tutur Nai sembari melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

"Benarkah?" Tsukumo memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya, kita tunggu saja, Nai."

Nai mengangguk, " _Arigatou_ , Tsukumo-chan."

Tsukumo tersenyum, " _Ne_ , kau mau mencoba resep baruku, Nai? Aku sudah cukup percaya diri dengan ini, tapi aku tak tahu selera Hirato bagaimana, jadi..." Tsukumo memainkan kedua jarinya, terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"...maukah kau memberi kritikan untuk sup labuku, Nai?"

Nai tersenyum mengiyakan, " _Ha'i_."

.

.

.

"Kau bertanya apa itu keluarga?" Hirato membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya. Gareki tak menggubris, ia dengan sabar menunggu jawaban yang terlontar dari sang kapten kapal kedua anggota _circus_.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya segera, Gareki-kun."

"Ap—aku bertanya padamu, _kuso-megane_!" Gareki menggeram, mata empat sialan ini memang senang sekali menguji kesabarannya.

Hirato kalem. Ia menatap langit jingga yang perlahan memudar, berubah warna menjadi gelap karena pergantian waktu.

"Bagiku keluarga adalah permata yang sangat berharga di dunia ini. Kasih sayang, cinta, kebersamaan dapat kuperoleh tanpa batasan," Hirato tersenyum kecil di tengah-tengah penjelasannya. "kau tahu, aku juga sama sepertimu, aku tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika aku bergabung dengan _circus_ , ketika aku bertemu dengan Tsukumo dan Yogi. Aku tak lagi merasa kesepian, aku bahkan tahu aku hidup untuk siapa. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika aku kehilangan mereka yang sudah kuanggap keluarga, mungkin aku sudah terlantar dalam kehidupan diluar sana dan merasa kesepian."

Gareki terdiam.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang anggota keluarga kami sudah bertambah. Dengan adanya kau dan Nai, kapal kedua circus menjadi semakin ramai. Dengar, ini bukan tentang DNA yang harus sama, tapi ini tentang tempat dimana kau berbagi suka maupun duka."

Sepasang iris langit musim panas itu membulat. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

"Hirato-san, _arigatou_."

Hirato tersenyum.

"Dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukan definisi keluarga versiku sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

Gareki mengangguk mengiyakan, "sebaiknya kita kembali ke kapal. Hari sudah mulai gelap." ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju kapal, mendahului Hirato.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, dasar bocah." umpat Hirato sembari tersenyum. Ia pun berjalan menyusul Gareki.

.

.

.

"Nai-kun, dimana Gareki-kun?" tanya Yogi. Pemuda _blonde_ itu terlihat sedang sibuk menata peralatan makan di atas meja untuk makan malam.

" _Ne_ , Nai-kun. Kurasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." kata Hirato sembari menepuk pundak Nai.

Nai menoleh ke arah Hirato, Tsukumo, dan Yogi, kemudian mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Eh? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Yogi bingung sendiri.

.

.

.

Nai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ketika menaiki tangga. Ia berlari kecil di koridor agar dapat sampai ke kamar dengan cepat. Nai hendak membuka pintu, namun kenop pintu sudah berputar lebih dahulu.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pemuda yang selalu menggunakan _google_ di atas kepalanya.

"Gareki?"

"N-Nai?" Gareki terbelalak kaget, "sedang apa kau disini?"

" _Etto_ , ini 'kan kamarku juga..." Gareki mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan itu tadi, pertanyaan bodoh dari seorang pecundang macam dirinya.

Maka, untuk menghindari tatapan polos manusia setengah _Niji_ kesayangan Karoku (dan juga dirinya), Gareki memilih untuk menghindari Nai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, bersiap untuk turun ke bawah.

Grep.

Naas, langkahnya terhenti ketika sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya. Gareki terbelalak, Nai tengah memeluknya dari belakang, secara tiba-tiba pula.

"O-Oi, Nai, apa—"

"Selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu, aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Aku tahu, kau pasti jengkel terhadapku. Tapi..." Nai menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Gareki bersusah payah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bukankah keluarga itu harus saling menyayangi? Seperti aku menyayangimu..."

Wajah Gareki memanas.

"...dan Karoku."

Cih. Kenapa ia harus merasa kecewa setelah mendengar kalimat Nai yang kampret itu? Oke, lupakan Gareki dan kebaperannya.

Gareki terdiam. Nai melepaskan pelukannya, mengamati sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ketika membalikkan badan, menatap Nai.

"Nai, ada tiga hal yang harus kau ketahui." Gareki menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, hendak menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

Cih, kenapa dia harus grogi? Dan lagi, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya?

Nai menunggu Gareki dengan sabar.

"Yang pertama, aku tak pernah marah padamu. Oke, lupakan kejadian tentang sore tadi, aku minta maaf karena telah membentakmu. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa itu keluarga,"

Nai mengangguk.

"yang kedua, kau memang merepotkan, dan juga menyebalkan. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Dan juga—ugh, aku sudah menemukan keluarga baruku, yaitu kau..."

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Entah bunyi debaran jantung milik siapa itu, tapi wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah, bak kepiting rebus.

Gareki berdehem, "...dan para anggota _Circus_ kapal kedua."

Gareki berniat nge _troll_ , berharap agar reaksi Nai sama seperti dirinya tadi. Tapi sepertinya gagal, Nai justru malah tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Cih, ia jadi malu sendiri.

Dan lagi, apa-apaan senyum manis itu?

Kenapa bibirnya manis—

Gareki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat Nai penasaran.

"Bagaimana dengan yang terakhir?"

Sudah terlanjur bilang, mau diapakan lagi. Toh, Gareki sudah sampai sejauh ini. Gareki 'kan laki-laki sejati, bukan yang menye-menye macam Yogi.

Oke, jauhkan jarum itu, sebaiknya kau simpan itu untuk menambal kostum Nyanperona. Gareki bercanda.

Ia mendaratkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Nai, menatap lekat iris _ruby_ itu. "Sepertinya aku menyayangimu, maksudku—lebih dari rasa sayang pada keluarga, kau tahu?" Gareki berdecak lidah, kesal. Bagaimana cara merangkai kata yang baik untuk ini? Ia bukan seorang pujangga. Ia hanya seorang pencuri kecil bermodalkan cinta.

Halah.

Maka, Gareki merendahkan tubuhnya yang terbilang tinggi untuk merengkuh tubuh kecil Nai.

" _Daisuki_ , Nai." ucapnya pelan. Hampir tak terdengar. Sehingga membuat Nai harus mencerna dengan baik kata-kata Gareki barusan.

Iris _ruby_ Nai melebar.

Gareki deg-degan, rasanya lebih menegangkan menunggu respon Nai dibandingkan respon Hirato saat Gareki berniat untuk sekolah dan meninggalkan kapal saat itu.

Apakah Nai akan memusuhinya dan mengecapnya sebagai manusia homo yang menakutkan? Atau mungkin Nai akan menghantam Gareki setelah ini dan berlari ke Komnas Perlindungan untuk rehabilitasi, atau mungkin—

"Aku juga," Gareki merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari punggungnya, "aku juga menyayangimu, Gareki."

Pelukan itu makin erat. Gareki terbelalak, tunggu. Kata-kata Nai tadi ambigu, Gareki bingung harus bahagia atau kecewa. Tapi jantungnya memang kurang dilatih, berdegup makin kencang, wajahnya memanas.

Gareki melepaskan pelukannya, memegang bahu Nai dengan bringas.

"Maksudmu?" menatap lekat mata _ruby_ itu. Gareki meminta kejelasan atas ucapan ambigu Nai barusan.

Wajah Nai memanas, "A-Aku juga menyukaimu, Gareki. _Hontou ni daisuki_!" jelas Nai dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, grogi.

Aduh, sialan. Entah mimpi apa Gareki semalam, dia benar-benar bahagia. Ternyata selama ini perasaannya pada Nai bukan cuma sepihak.

Ia janji akan menjadi Nyanperona saat karnaval di Kota nanti.

" _Arigatou_ , Nai." tatapan Gareki menghangat, ia tersenyum dengan lembut. Satu tangannya mendarat di puncak kepala Nai, membelai suraian putih yang ternyata sangat lembut.

.

.

.

"Ah, itu mereka. Gareki-kun, Nai-kun, _kochi_ ~ _kochi_ ~" seru Yogi sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu." ucap Nai sembari menyamankan dirinya di atas kursi, diikuti oleh Gareki.

" _Daijoubu_ , Nai-kun!" sahut Tsukumo. "Baiklah, karena aku sudah sangat lapar, mari makan!"

" _Ittadakimasu_!"

 _Dan disinilah Gareki. Di sebuah kapal kedua pemilik circus, bersama Hirato, Yogi, Tsukumo, dan Nai._

"Hwaaa~ Tsukumo-chan ternyata sangat pandai memasak!"

 _Keluarga barunya._

"Benar, ini enak sekali, Tsukumo."

 _Dan berkat Hirato, Gareki sudah menemukan jawaban tentang apa itu keluarga._

"B-Benarkah?"

 _Bagi Gareki, keluarga adalah orang yang teramat dekat, tempat untuk saling berbagi suka maupun duka, tempat untuk saling memberi, tempat untuk berkorban._

"T-Terimakasih, Hirato-san. Aku akan belajar memasak lebih giat lagi!"

 _Terimakasih kepada Tuhan, karena telah mempertemukannya dengan Nai, Hirato, Tsukumo, dan Yogi._

" _Ne_ ~ _ne_ ~ bagaimana kalau kita membuat menu khusus untuk Nyanperona?"

 _Ia bukan Gareki si pencuri._

"Terdengar menarik."

 _Ia bukan lagi Gareki yang sebatang kara._

"Baiklah, akan aku pikir-pikir lagi. Kurasa aku akan membuat bento Nyanperona."

" _Hontou ni_? Hyaaa~ _BANZAAAAI_ ~~!"

 _Ia adalah Gareki dari circus. Gareki yang rela mengorbankan apa saja demi keluarga barunya._

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **A/N** : Maafkan saya atas fik yang gak jelas rating dan genrenya ;w; awalnya niat buat fokus di family, tapi apa salahnya buat modus nambahin sisipan GareNai? HAHAHAHA IYA MEREKA OTEPE SAYA /yha

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fik ini XD thanks a lot guys! Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ^^

\- **Tea Pocchi**


End file.
